extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Full List of All Country Tags
This is a full list of countries sorted alphabetically by their Tag. A''' * AAC - Aachen * ABB - Abbasids * ABE - Abenaki * ABH - Abhira * ABK - Abkhazia * ACH - Principality of Achaia * ADA - Adal * ABD - Adiabene * ADE - Aden * ADU - Andalusia * AFA - Afar * AFG - Afghanistan * AGC - Algeciras * AGD - Agder * AGL - Angola * AGR - Algeria * AHM - Ahmadnagar * AIR - Air * AJU - Ajuuraan * AKK - Ak Koyunlu * AKS - Aksum * ALA - Alans * ALB - Albania * ALE - Alecon * ALG - Algiers * ALS - Haasa * ALM - Alemanni * ALO - Alodia * ALR - Almeria * ALS - Alsace * ALT - Altava * AMA - Amago * AMG - Armangnac * AMH - Almohad * AMR - Almoravid * ANB - Antigua and Barbuda * ANG - Angora * ANH - Anhalt * ANJ - Anjou * ANL - Angles * ANN - Annam * ANS - Ansbach * ANT - Antioch * ANU - Ainu * APA - Apache * AQT - Aquitaine * AQU - Aquileia * ARA - Aragon * ARB - Arabia * ARD - Ardalan * ARK - Arakan * ARM - Armenia * ARP - Arapaho * ARW - Arawak * ASA - Asakura * ASH - Ashanti * ASI - Assiniboine * ASR - Asturias * ASS - Assam * AST - Astrakhan * ASY - Assyria * ATH - Duchy of Athens * ATJ - Atjeh * ATR - Atropatene * ATS - Antaisaka * AUG - Augsburg * AUS - Australia * AUV - Auvergne * AVA - Ava * AVI - Avignon * AVR - Avars * AYD - Aydin * AYU - Ayutthaya * AYX - Ay * AYY - Ayyubids * AZE - Azerbaijan * AZT - Aztec Empire '''B * BAA - Bana * BAB - Babylonia * BAD - Baden * BAE - Bari * BAH - Bahmanis * BAL - Baluchistan * BAM - Bamberg * BAN - Banten * BAR - Bar * BAU - Bautzen * BAV - Bavaria * BBD - Barbados * BDA - Baroda * BDJ - Badajoz * BEI - Brunei * BEL - Belgium * BEN - Benin * BER - Berry * BET - Betsimisaraka * BFA - Burkina Faso * BGA - Baglana * BGD - Bangladesh * BGL - Bagelkhand * BGW - Barghawata * BHA - Bharat * BHE - Bosnia and Herzegovina * BHM - Bahama * BHR - Bahrain * BHT - Bohtan * BHU - Bhutan * BIJ - Bijapur * BKJ - Baekje * BLA - Blackfoot * BLE - Blemmyes * BLH - Balhae * BLI - Bali * BLM - Blambangan * BLR - Belarus * BLZ - Belize * BNA - Banu Nadir * BND - Bundelkhand * BNG - Bengal * BNJ - Banjar * BNV - Benevento * BOH - Bohemia * BOI - Boina * BOL - Bolivia * BON - Bonoman * BOS - Bosnia * BOT - Botswana * BOU - Bourbonnais * BRA - Brandenburg * BRB - Brabant * BRD - Burundi * BRE - Bremen * BRG - Brigantes * BRI - Brittany * BRM - Burma * BRN - Bernicia * BRO - Broerec * BRR - Berar * BRS - Brescia * BRT - Buryats * BRU - Brunswick * BRX - Bara * BRZ - Brazil * BSH - Bashkiria * BSP - Bosporus * BST - Bastar * BTI - Semien * BTN - Buton * BUA - Buenos Aires * BUG - Buganda * BUK - Bukhara * BUL - Bulgaria * BUR - Burgundy * BUY - Buyyids * BYZ - Byzantine Empire C''' * C00-C99 - Colonial Nations * CAB - Carib * CAD - Caddo * CAF - Central Africa * CAL - Calakmul * CAM - UPCA * CAN - Canada * CAP - Cappadocia * CAR - Carinthia * CAS - Castile * CAT - Catalunya * CBN - CHuban * CCH - Chauchan * CCQ - Calchaqui * CDD - Chad * CDL - Dali * CEA - Chera * CEN - Chen * CEP - Corfu * CEU - Ceuta * CEY - Ceylon * CGS - Changsheng * CHA - Champa * CHB - Chobanids * CHC - Chu * CHD - Chanda * CHE - Cherokee * CHG - Chagatai Khanate * CHH - Chahar * CHI - Chickasaw * CHK - Champassak * CHL - Chile * CHM - Chimu * CHN - China * CHO - Choctaw * CHP - Champagne * CHR - Chernigov * CHU - Chukchi * CHV - Chavchuveny * CHY - Cheyenne * CIR - Circassia * CJA - Cajamarca * CLA - Colla * CLB - Caucasian Albania * CLF - California * CLM - COlima * CLS - Cholas * CLY - Chalukya * CMB - Cambodia * CMI - Miao * CMO - Comores * CMP - Rewa Kantha * CMR - Cameroon * CNA - Chenla * CND - Candar * CNG - Congo * CNK - Chinook * CNN - Connacht * COC - Cocomes * COL - Colombia * COM - Comanche * COP - Copan * COR - Corsica * COS - Costa Rica * CPV - Cape Verde * CRA - Charca * CRB - Cirebon * CRD - Cordoba * CRE - Creek * CRI - Crimea * CRL - Corieltauvi * CRN - Cornwall * CRO - Croatia * CRR - Emirate of Crete * CRS - Cherusci * CRT - Crete * CRV - Cornovii * CSA - CSA * CSH - Shun * CSK - Chosokabe * CSU - Cusco * CTV - Catuvellauni * CUA - Charrua * CUB - Cuba * CUD - Chud * CUM - Cumans * CUN - Cuneo * CUR - Curonia * CUU - Chu * CXI - Xi * CZE - Czech Republic * CZH - Zhou * CZS - Czechoslovakia '''D * DAC - Dacia * DAI - Dai Viet * DAK - DAksina * DAN - Denmark * DAR - Darfur * DAS - Dasarna * DAU - Dauphine * DEC - Deccan * DEH - Deheubarth * DEI - Deira * DEN - Denia * DGB - Dagbon * DGL - Doughlat * DHU - Dhundhar * DJI - Djibouti * DLH - Delhi * DMK - Demak * DMN - Dominica * DNI - Danishmend * DNZ - Danzig * DOC - Doclea * DOM - Dominican Republic * DON - Dongye * DRC - Democratic Republic Congo * DRE - Dregovichs * DRV - Drevlians * DTE - Date * DUL - Dulkadir * DUM - Dumnonia * DVA - Dvaravati * DYF - Dyfed E''' * EAL - European Alans * EAN - East Anglia * ECU - Ecuador * EDE - Edessa * EFR - East Frisia * EGE - East Germany * EGY - Egypt * ELM - Elmet * ELS - El Savador * EMI - Emishi * ENG - England * EPI - Despotate of Epirus * EQG - Equatorial Guinea * ERE - Eretna * ERG - Ergyng * ERI - Eritrea * EST - Estonia * ESX - Essex * ETH - Ethiopia * ETI - East Timor * ETR - Etruria * EUR - European Union '''F * FAT - Fatimids * FEO - Theodoro * FER - Ferrara * FEZ - Fez * FIJ - Fiji * FIN - Finland * FLA - Flanders * FOI - Foix * FOX - Fox * FR2 - Modern France * FRA - France * FRC - Franconia * FRE - East Francia * FRI - Friesland * FRK - Francia * FRM - Middle Francia * FRN - Frankfurt * FRS - Frisia * FRV - Vichy France * FRW - West Francia * FUL - Fulo * FUN - Funan * FZA - Fezzan G''' * GAB - Gabon * GAH - Gahadvala * GAL - Galicia * GAM - Gambia * GAN - Ganga * GAZ - Gazikumukh * GBI - Guinea-Bissau * GBR - Great Britain * GCR - Crimean Goths * GDW - Gondwana * GEE - East Geates * GEL - Gelre * GEN - Genoa * GEO - Georgia * GEP - Gepids * GER - Germany * GEW - West Geates * GHA - Ghana * GHD - Djerid * GHR - Garhwal * GHS - Ghassanids * GHU - Ghurid * GHZ - Ghaznavid * GLE - Geledi * GLL - Gallia * GOC - Golcanda * GOD - Gododdin * GOG - Goguryeo * GOK - Gokturks * GOL - Golden Horde * GOS - Ostrogoths * GOT - Gotland * GRA - Granada * GRE - Greece * GRJ - Garjat * GRM - Germiyan * GRN - Grenada * GRR - Gerrha * GTM - Guatemala * GUA - Guarani * GUG - Guge * GUI - Guinea * GUJ - Gujarat * GUP - Gupta * GUR - Gurjara-Pratihara * GUY - Guyenne * GVI - Visigoths * GWA - Gwalior * GWY - Gwynedd * GYA - Guyana '''H * HAB - Austria * HAD - Hadoti * HAI - Hainaut * HAL - Halogaland * HAM - Hamburg * HAN - Hannover * HAR - Harar * HAT - Haiti * HAU - Hausa * HAW - Hawaii * HDA - Haida * HDR - Hadramaut * HED - The Hedjaz * HEP - The Hephthalite * HER - Heruli * HES - Hessen * HIM - Himyar * HIN - Hindustan * HJA - Huyla * HJO - Hojo * HLR - Holy Roman Empire * HMI - Kara Del * HND - Han * HNS - Huns * HOB - Hobyo * HOD - Hodyntsy * HOH - Hohokam * HOL - Holland * HON - Honduras * HOT - Khotan * HOY - Hoysala * HRI - Huari * HRK - Harikela * HRM - Hermunduri * HRP - Hariphunchai * HRS - Harsha * HSA - Hansa * HSE - Hsenwi * HSK - Hosokawa * HTK - Hatakeyama * HUA - Huai * HUN - Hungary * HUR - Huron * HUY - Sa Huynh I * IBE - Iberia * ICE - Iceland * ICM - IChma * ICN - Iceni * IDN - Indonesia * IFA - Ifat * IGR - Indo-Greeks * IKE - Ikeda * ILK - Ilkhanate * ILL - Illinewek * ILM - Ilmen Slavs * IME - Imereti * IMG - Imagawa * INC - Inca Empire * IND - India * INJ - Injuid * IPA - Indo-Parthia * IRA - Iran * IRE - Ireland * IRO - Iroqouis * IRQ - Iraq * ISL - Islamic State * ISR - Israel * ITA - Italy * ITC - Central Italy * ITZ - Itza * IVO - Icory Coast * IZU - Izumo J''' * JAI - Jalayirid * JAJ - Janjira * JAN - Jangladesh * JAP - Japan * JFN - Jaffna * JMC - Jamaica * JMN - Jan Mayen * JMT - Jamtaland * JNN - Jenne * JNP - Jaunpur * JOH - Johor * JOL - Jolof * JOR - Jordania * JSL - Jaisalmer * JUD - Judea * JUT - Jutes '''K * KAC - Kachar * KAD - Kadamba * KAF - Kaffa * KAG - Kngabe * KAK - Kakatiya * KAL - Kalinga * KAM - Mdo Khams * KAN - Kano * KAR - Karaman * KAS - Yarkand * KAT - Kathiawar * KAZ - Kazan * KBA - Kabylia * KBO - Kanem Bornu * KBU - Kaabu * KDR - Kediri * KED - Kedah * KEN - Kent * KER - Kereits * KEY - Kenya * KGA - Kangar * KGJ - Kangju * KGR - Kangra * KGU - Kongu * KHA - Mongol Khanate * KHD - Khandesh * KHI - Khiva * KHM - Khmer * KHO - Khorasan * KHT - Khitans * KHW - Khwarezmid * KHZ - Khazars * KIB - Kibi * KIC - Kiche * KID - Kidarite * KIE - Kiev * KIN - Kindah * KIO - Kiowa * KIR - Kiribati * KKE - Kakheti * KKH - Kakisalmians * KKT - Kara-Khitai * KLA - Kalabhras * KLC - Kalachuri * KLE - Kleves * KLK - Khalkha * KLN - Keladi * KLU - Karluks * KMC - Kamchadals * KMO - Khamag Mongol * KMT - Koch * KNG - Kong * KNI - The Knights * KNT - Kantoli * KNY - Konya * KOC - Kochin * KOJ - Kingdom of Jerusalem * KOK - Kokkand * KOL - Cologne * KON - Kongo * KOR - Korea * KOS - Kosovo * KRA - Krakow * KRC - Khorchin * KRI - Krivichs * KRK - Carnatic * KRL - Karelia * KRT - Kartid * KRU - Kievan Rus * KSD - Khoshuud * KSH - Kashmir * KTS - Katsina * KUN - Kuninda * KUR - Courland * KUS - Kushan * KUT - Kutai * KUW - Kuwait * KYR - Kyrgyzstan * KYU - Kyushu * KZH - Khazak Horde * KZK - Khazakhstan L''' * LAK - Lakhmids * LAN - Florence * LAO - Laos * LAP - La Plata * LAT - Latin Empire * LAU - Lauenburg * LAV - Lavo * LBR - Liberia * LDK - Ladakh * LEB - Lebanon * LEI - Leinster * LEN - Lenape * LES - Lesotho * LFA - Lanfang * LGK - Langkasuka * LIB - Libya * LIE - Liege * LIG - Ligor * LIM - Limburg * LIN - Lindsey * LIO - Liao * LIT - Lithuania * LIV - Livonian Order * LNA - Lan Na * LND - Lendians * LNG - Liang * LNO - Lanao * LOA - Loango * LOM - Lombardy * LON - Leon * LOR - Lorraine * LOT - Lotharingia * LOU - Lousiana * LSO - Liu Song * LTG - Latgalia * LTV - Latvia * LUA - Luang Prabang * LUC - Lucca * LUN - Luneburg * LUS - Lusitania * LUW - Luwu * LUX - Luxemburg * LVA - Livonia * LXA - Lan Xang * LYO - Lyon '''M * MAA - Mari * MAB - Malabar * MAC - Macedonia * MAD - Madurai * MAE - Maeda * MAG - Magdeburg * MAH - Mahican * MAI - Mainz * MAJ - Majapahit * MAK - Makuria * MAL - Mali * MAM - Mameluks * MAN - Mantua * MAR - Marathas * MAU - Maukhari * MAW - Marwar * MAY - Maya * MAZ - Mazovia * MBA - Mombasa * MCA - Muisca * MCH - Manchu * MCK - Manchukuo * MDG - Madagascar * MDI - Mogadishu * MED - Medri Bahri * MEI - Meissen * MEM - Memmingen * MEN - Mentese * MEO - Meroe * MER - Mewar * MEW - Mewat * MEX - Mexico * MFA - Montferrat * MGD - Maguindanao * MGE - Mongol Empire * MGH - Magadha * MHJ - Mahajanapada * MHN - Mahan * MHX - Haixi * MIC - Micronesia * MIK - Mikmaq * MIN - Min * MIS - Mississippi * MIX - Mixtec * MJE - Majeereen * MJR - Majorca * MJZ - Jianzhou * MKL - Mecklenburg * MKS - Makassar * MLA - Malaysia * MLB - Manipur * MLC - Malacca * MLD - Maldive * MLI - Malindi * MLL - Mallorca * MLO - Milan * MLT - Malta * MLW - Malwa * MMI - Miami * MML - Memelland * MNA - Minaea * MNB - Menabe * MNE - Maine * MNG - Ming * MNM - Myanmar * MNN - Min * MNS - Munster * MNX - Mon * MOC - Moche * MOD - Modena * MOE - Morea * MOG - Mogollon * MOL - Moldavia * MON - Montenegro * MOO - Moors * MOR - Morocco * MOS - Muscowy * MOZ - Mozaffarid * MPC - Mapuche * MPH - Muan Phuan * MRA - Merina * MRC - Mercia * MRE - Marehan * MRI - Mori * MRK - Merkits * MRM - Marcomanni * MRN - Mauretania * MRS - Marshall Islands * MRT - Mauritania * MRV - Moravia * MRY - Merya * MSA - Malaya * MSI - Mossi * MSK - Minsk * MSQ - Masqat * MTH - Meath * MTR - Mataram * MTU - Mauritius * MUC - Murcia * MUG - Mughal * MUL - Multan * MUN - Munster * MUR - Murom * MVA - Moldova * MWI - Malawi * MYA - Mong Yang * MYI - Myinsaing * MYR - Yeren * MYS - Mysore * MZB - Mzab * MZM - Mozambique N''' * NAB - Nabatea * NAG - Nagpur * NAH - Navajo * NAI - Naimans * NAJ - Najd * NAM - Namur * NAN - Nanzhao * NAP - Naples * NAT - Natives * NAU - Nauru * NAV - Navarra * NAX - Naxos * NAZ - Nazca * NCA - NIcaea * NCR - Nicaragua * NDO - Ndongo * NED - Netherlands * NEO - Neopatria * NEV - Nevers * NGA - Nagaur * NGP - Jharkhand * NGR - Niger * NIC - Nice * NIG - Nigeria * NIT - NItra * NIZ - Deva Bengal * NKO - North Korea * NMB - Namibia * NNG - Ning * NOB - Nobatia * NOL - Northumberland * NOR - Norway * NOV - Novgorod * NPL - Nepal * NRM - Normandy * NSA - Nassau * NTL - Natalia * NUB - Funj * NUM - Nuremberg * NUP - Nupe * NVI - North Vietnam * NZH - Nizhny Novgorod * NZL - New Zealand '''O * OBO - Obotrites * ODA - Oda * ODD - Oddiyana * ODH - Oudh * ODO - Odoacer * ODR - Odrysia * OET - Oettingen * OFS - Orange Free State * OGH - Oghuz * OIR - Oirat Horde * OJI - Ojibwa * OLD - Oldenburg * OMA - Oman * ORI - Orissa * ORL - Orleans * ORM - Ormuz * OSA - Osage * OSN - Osnabruck * OSR - Osroene * OTM - Otomo * OTT - Ottawa * OUC - Ouchi * OYO - Oyo P''' * PAA - Pala * PAG - Pagan * PAK - Pakistan * PAL - The Palatinate * PAN - Pandya * PAP - Papal States * PAR - Parma * PAT - Pattani * PAW - Pawnee * PCJ - Pacajes * PCT - Picts * PEC - Pechenegs * PEG - Pegu * PEQ - Pequot * PER - Persia * PEU - Peru * PGR - Pagarruyung * PHI - Philippines * PIC - Picardy * PIM - Pima * PIR - Pirates * PIS - Pisa * PLA - Plaquemine * PLB - Palembang * PLC - The (Polish-Lithuanian) Commonwealth * PLL - Pallava * PLM - Palmyra * PLQ - Palenque * PLS - Palestine * PLT - Polotsk * PLU - Palau * PNC - Panchala * PNG - Papua New Guinea * PNM - Panama * PNN - Pannonia * POL - Poland * POM - Pommern * PON - Pontus * POR - Portugal * POT - Potawatomi * POW - Powhatan * PPA - Pan Pan * PRG - Paraguay * PRK - Perak * PRM - Perm * PRO - Provence * PRR - Paramara * PRS - Prussians * PRT - Parthia * PRU - Prussia * PRY - Pereyaslavl * PSA - Pasai * PSK - Pskov * PTA - Patiala * PTE - Pate * PTG - Potiguara * PUE - Pueblo * PUN - Punjab * PUZ - Puzhinadu * PYU - Pyu '''Q * QAR - Qara Konyunlu * QAS - Qasim Khanate * QAT - Qataban * QIC - Qi * QIN - Qin * QNG - Qing * QRM - Qarmatians * QTO - Quito * QTR - Qatar * QUA - Quadi * QUE - Quebec * QUR - Quraysh R''' * RAG - Ragusa * RAM - Ramazan * RAS - Rashidun * RAT - Ratibor * RAV - Ravenna * RBR - Britannia * REB - Rebel Scum * RED - Reddy * RFR - Revolutionary France * RHE - Rheged * RIG - Riga * RMN - Romania * RMP - Rohilkhand * ROM - Roman Empire * ROU - Rouran * ROW - Western Roman Empire * RSA - South Africa * RSH - Rashtrakuta * RUG - Rugii * RUM - Rum * RUS - Russia * RVA - Ravensburg * RWA - Rwanda * RYA - Ryazan * RYU - Ryukyu '''S * SAA - Saba * SAF - Saffarid * SAG - Sagaing * SAK - Siak * SAL - Salish * SAM - Samanid * SAO - Samoa * SAR - Sardinia * SAS - Sassanid * SAT - Satavahana * SAU - Saudi Arabia * SAV - Savoy * SAX - Saxony * SAZ - Samo * SBA - Shiba * SCA - Scandinavia * SCL - Emirate of Sicily * SCO - Scotland * SDG - Sundgau * SDY - Sadiya * SEL - Seljuks * SEN - Sena * SER - Serbia * SEV - Seville * SEY - Seychelles * SFA - Sofala * SGA - Singapore * SGL - Senegal * SHA - Shawnee * SHB - Shabankara * SHH - Shahi * SHL - Holstein * SHM - Shammar * SHO - Shoshone * SHR - Sharjah * SHU - Shu * SHY - Shaybanid * SIB - Sibir * SIC - Sicily * SIE - Siena * SIL - Silesia * SIN - SInghasari * SIO - Sioux * SIR - Siraces * SKL - Sakalava * SKN - St. Kitts and Nevis * SKO - South Korea * SLE - Sierra Leone * SLL - Silla * SLN - Salerno * SLO - Slovenia * SLR - Silures * SLT - Saltukid * SLU - St. Lucia * SLV - Silves * SLZ - Salzburg * SMI - Sami * SMN - Serbia and Montenegro * SMO - Smolensk * SMZ - Shimazu * SND - Sind * SNG - Song * SNZ - Sandomierz * SOF - Sofala * SOG - Sogdiana * SOI - Soissons * SOK - Sokoto * SOL - Solomon Islands * SOM - Somalia * SON - Songhai * SOR - Sorbs * SOS - Sus * SOV - Soviet Union * SPA - Spain * SPI - Sardinia Piedmont * SRI - Srivijaya * SRL - Sri Lanka * SRM - Sarmatians * SRN - Suriname * SRU - Saruhan * SRV - Shirvan * SST - Shan * SSU - South Sudan * STP - Sau Tome and Principe * STR - Strathclyde * STY - Styria * SUD - Sudan * SUH - Suhma * SUI - Sui * SUK - Sukhotai * SUL - Sulu * SUN - Sunda * SUS - Susquehannock * SVE - Svealand * SVG - St. Vincent and the Grenadines * SVI - South Vietnam * SVK - Slovakia * SVR - Severians * SWA - Swabia * SWE - Sweden * SWI - Switzerland * SWZ - Swaziland * SXI - Southern Xiongnu * SYG - Sarigyogir * SYR - Syria T''' * TAA - Taank * TAB - Tabarestan * TAH - Tahirid * TAK - Takrur * TAR - Tarascan * TAT - Tatars * TAU - Taungu * TAV - Tavastians * TEK - Teke * TEO - Teotihuacan * TER - Ternate * TEU - Teutonic ORder * TEX - Texas * TFL - Talifalt * TGT - Touggourt * THA - Thaton * THL - Thailand * THM - Thamud * THS - Thessalonica * THU - Thuringia * TIB - Tibet * TID - Tidore * TIK - Tikal * TIM - Timurid Empire * TIR - Tyrol * TIW - Tiwnaku * TJK - Tajikistan * TKD - Takeda * TKG - Tokugawa * TKY - Turkey * TLA - Tlapanec * TLC - Tlemcen * TLT - Toltec * TLX - Tlaxcala * TMB - Timbuktu * TNG - Tang * TNT - Trent * TNZ - Tanzania * TOG - Togo * TOK - Tonkin * TOL - Toledo * TOM - Tomar * TON - Tonga * TOR - Tortosa * TOT - Tonotac * TOU - Toulouse * TPA - Tupinamba * TPL - County of Tripoli * TPQ - Tupiniquim * TPR - Tripura * TRA - Transylvania * TRE - Trebizond * TRG - Turgesh * TRI - Trier * TRK - Turkmenistan * TRM - Tarumanagara * TRN - Trinidad and Tobago * TRP - Tripoli * TRT - Tirhut * TTU - Tannu Tuva * TUA - Tapuia * TUL - Tulunids * TUN - Tunisia * TUR - Ottoman Empire * TUS - Tuscany * TUV - Tuvans * TVE - Tver * TVL - Tuvalu * TVS - Treviso * TWN - Taiwan * TYR - Tyrone '''U * UAE - United Arab Emirates * UES - Uesugi * UGA - Uganda * UIG - Uighur * UKR - Ukraine * ULA - Ulaid * ULM - Ulm * UMA - Umayyad * URB - Urbino * URU - Uruguay * USA - United States of America * UTR - Utrecht * UTS - Utsang * UZB - Uzbekistan V''' * VAK - Vakataka * VAL - Valencia * VAN - Vandals * VAS - Vasconia * VAT - Vatsa * VBU- Volga Bulgaria * VEL - Veleti * VEN - Venice * VEP - Veps * VER - Verden * VES - Vestfold * VGA - Vanga * VIE - Vientiane * VIJ - Vijayanagar * VLA - Vladimir Suzdal * VND - Venad * VNE - Venedi * VNG - Vengi * VNS - Vannes * VNU - Vanuatu * VNZ - Venezuela * VOL - Volyn * VRN - Verona * VTN - Vietnam * VYA - Vyatihs '''W * WAR - Warsangali * WBG - Wurzburg * WCR - Cree * WES - Westfalia * WGE - West Germany * WGO - Western Gokturks * WIC - Wichita * WKA - Wanka * WLS - Wales * WSA - Western Satraps * WSH - Western Sahara * WSX - Wessex * WUR - Wurttemberg * WUU - Wu * WUY - Wuyue X''' * XHO - Xhosa * XIA - Xia * XIB - Xianbei * XIO - Xiongnu * XIU - Xiu * XIY - Xiyu '''Y * YAD - Yadaca * YAM - Yamato * YAN - Yan * YAO - Yao * YAR - Yaroslavl * YAT - Yatenga * YAU - Yaudheya * YEM - South Yemen * YMN - Yamana * YOR - York * YUA - Yuan * YUE - Yue * YUG - Yugoslavia Z * ZAB - Zabul * ZAF - Zafunu * ZAM - Zambia * ZAN - Zwahili * ZAO - Zhao * ZAP - Zapotec * ZAR - Zaragoza * ZAZ - Zaporozhie * ZIB - Zimbabwe * ZIM - Mupata * ZNG - Zengid * ZUL - Zulu * ZUN - Zunghar * ZZB - Zanzibar * ZZZ - Zazzau